<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giochiamo by rya_204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712528">Giochiamo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204'>rya_204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Queen's Gambit (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Haughtiness, Introspection, Rejected, Substance Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. C’era una griglia, con riquadri per le lezioni, per le proiezioni nella saletta cinema, per pillole dentro bicchierini di carta. Imparò che vivere era rubare caselle e avanzare dove non doveva.<br/>2. La vita non era un’intervista. Beth abbassò il re, sconfitta.<br/>3. E questo, pensò Beth, concludeva la storia. Perché, a volte, a guardare una scacchiera troppo da vicino, si perdeva di vista il gioco principale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Di scacchiere, superbia e altri reticoli sottosopra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il suo tempo non le apparteneva e questa fu la prima lezione che la Methuen impartì a Beth. Sua madre l’aveva lasciata, per davvero stavolta, e sconosciuti avevano preso maldestre decisioni sul suo conto e ora era tutto diverso.</p><p>Era tutto sbagliato. C’era una griglia, con riquadri per le lezioni, per le proiezioni nella saletta cinema, per pillole dentro bicchierini di carta. Gli adulti si aspettavano che lei seguisse il tracciato e sorridesse. Non c’era un tempo per sé, uno spazio i cui confini potesse chiamare suoi. Imparò che vivere era rubare caselle e avanzare dove non doveva, questa fu la seconda lezione.</p><p>L’ironia degli scacchi era che le chiedevano la stessa cosa della Methuen: rimanere nella griglia. Qualsiasi pasticcio combinassero lei o il suo avversario, la regina non sarebbe andata a vivere in un camper in mezzo al bosco e l’alfiere non si sarebbe ritrovato a dividere la notte con venti sconosciute in una fila di lettini dove l’unica proprietà privata era rappresentata da un cassetto in un comodino. Gli scacchi le diedero una casa, tamponando un vuoto che si allargava più gli adulti nella sua vita si mostravano fallimentari e ottusi. E più il mondo le slittava sotto i piedi con le sue regole al contrario, più gli scacchi le diedero motivazione e struttura. Ma soprattutto, un’arma.</p><p>C’era un libro nella sua vecchia casa in mezzo al bosco, dove le immagini non avevano né un sotto né un sopra e a seguire quelle scale e quelle figure geometriche, si finiva per scendere quando sembrava di salire e tornare al punto di partenza quando si cercava di uscire. Nella sua testa la Methuen era come quei disegni. Il seminterrato con il signor Shaibel era giù, ma la sua scacchiera era su e, per quanto lontano la sua immaginazione la portasse, il suo corpo rimaneva sempre lì, inscritto fra quelle mura.<br/>
A volte guardava le sue compagne e si chiedeva come facessero a restare nella griglia. Se davvero le espressioni alla lavagna fossero il loro cruccio maggiore.<br/>
Jolene aveva la sua ribellione e per quanto fosse una guerra persa in partenza, era il suo modo di reagire ad una griglia stupida e imbonente. Il signor Shaibel aveva la scacchiera. E all’inserviente, forse, bastava somministrare pillole ad una fila indiana di bambine in un mondo in cui chiunque altro si considerava il suo padrone. La direttrice, invece, aveva creato quella scacchiera e ci si era rinchiusa dentro e Beth non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi se davvero le bastasse così poco per saziare la sua immaginazione.</p><p>Di giorno Beth camminava sulle pareti e sulla carta dei libri. Nello spazio fra il suo banco e il muro si ergeva una scacchiera in pietra, la sua regina così imponente che, quando la muoveva per circuire il re, le mattonelle scricchiolavano sotto il suo peso. Davvero nessuno le sentiva?<br/>
Aveva paura che, come quei disegni nei libri di sua madre, il suo corpo si dimenticasse quale fosse il sotto e il sopra, la realtà e la fantasia. Invece, alzava gli occhi e si ritrovava nella mensa e la mano portava il cibo alla bocca e ogni notte le sue gambe la infilavano nel letto giusto.<br/>
C’era un mondo dentro la sua testa dentro la Methuen. E se fosse stata ancora con sua madre, avrebbe creduto che infiniti mondi si nascondessero dietro ogni persona. Ma la lezione più importante che le lasciò la Methuen fu che la realtà era mediocrità e ripetizione. Si sarebbe dovuta sentire in colpa per la sua superbia, ma come ogni scacchiera, Beth aveva solo capito quale fosse il suo posto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I disegni sarebbero un riferimento a Escher, considerando il periodo e la laurea in matematica della madre, ho pensato che ci stesse abbastanza.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Di una mela rossa fra tante mele verdi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Il capitolo è ambientato dopo la fuga di Beth dal club delle Mele Verdi e la canzone è You’re the one – The Vogues, quella che le ragazze cantavano nel salotto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuori dalla finestra, il mondo aveva la stessa consistenza di quello sopra il suo letto. Una nebbiolina sfumava i tetti delle case rendendoli incorporei e tutto quello che vedeva oltre il vetro erano i contorni marcati di costruzioni fantasma che andavano risvegliandosi e rialzandosi contro le primi luci dell’alba.<br/>
Beth si avvolse nella coperta come un sacco a pelo e andò a schiacciare il naso contro la finestra.<br/>
Questa volta, quando ingoiò un’altra pillola, vide emergere dall’erba del giardino una cabina telefonica. Allungò la mano, diafana e impalpabile nella foschia, o forse no, era il suo braccio ad essere composto di foschia, muta e immobile come ogni cosa a quell’ora solitaria. Appena aprì lo sportello, si accorse che il telefono suonava urgente e aggressivo, tanto che la cornetta era sul punto di cadere e Beth la raccolse appena in tempo.<br/>
Dall’altra parte arrivò:<br/>
– Harmon.</p><p>La voce di Townes fu un fiotto d’acqua calda, il suo corpo ad alleggerirsi grato come se si fosse immersa in una vasca e Beth si aggrappò con più forza alla cornetta.<br/>
– È bello sentirti.<br/>
Contro il portico della casa dei vicini, i lineamenti del volto di Townes le si tratteggiarono davanti e lei lo vide rivolgerle la sua solita occhiata, comprensiva e ammonitrice insieme.<br/>
– Cos’è successo.<br/>
– Mi sono preparata e non ha funzionato.<br/>
– Quale vestito avevi scelto?<br/>
– Il tubino nero.<br/>
Lui incastrò la cornetta fra l’orecchio e la spalla e giocò con l’anello che portava sempre.<br/>
– Fammi indovinare, Harmon. Vestito elegante, gambe allungate in quella posa che ti hanno insegnato i fotografi, sorriso accennato ma persistente.<br/>
Beth si strofinò una palpebra con un lembo della coperta.<br/>
– Avevo ripassato anche le frasi. Mi ero detta di sorridere o penseranno che non voglio essere loro amica. Una paralisi facciale. E non è servito comunque a niente.<br/>
– Mh.<br/>
– Mi hanno invitato loro, pensavo... ho pensato mi vorranno conoscere. Metto il mio vestito migliore, indosso un bel sorriso, mi preparo alle domande.<br/>
– La vita non è un’intervista, Harmon.<br/>
Beth si sgonfiò e si appollottolò su se stessa, la guancia contro il fresco della finestra e il portico nell’angolo del suo campo visivo.<br/>
– Non lo so come si parla alla gente, pensavo che i giornalisti fossero un buon allenamento.</p><p>Era bastata una frase per metterla con le spalle al muro.<br/>
<em>I ragazzi.</em><br/>
Non aveva un’amica, solo una madre a percentuale e volevano sapere <em>dei ragazzi</em>. Erano uomini, con mogli o fidanzate o altre donne vere in altre città, non ragazzini che l’avrebbero rincorsa dietro una tenda per pomiciare.<br/>
Non era stupida, sapeva a cosa si riferivano ma cos’altro avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Le torri gliele prendeva comunque.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa di arguto e spiritoso. Avrebbe dovuto dire...<br/>
No, no. Doveva tornare da Townes, alla cabina. Era per quello che stava telefonando, per scappare da quella serata, non per riviverla. E in quanto a correggerla era tempo sprecato.</p><p>Dov’erano rimasti? Cosa aveva detto lui, come erano arrivati a...</p><p>
  <em>Harmon... </em>
  <strong> FORWARD &gt;&gt; </strong><br/>
<em>Fammi indovinare... </em>
  <strong> FORWARD &gt;&gt; </strong><br/>
<em>La vita non è un’intervista... </em>
  <strong> STOP.<br/>
PLAY. </strong>
</p><p>– La conosci quella canzone che fa: <em>you’re the one that I long to kiss...</em><br/>
Townes rise alla sua interpretazione. – Sì, l’ho ascoltata una volta o due.<br/>
– Avrebbe potuto essere il ronzio di una radio rotta per me, non avrebbe fatto differenza. Ballavano persino coordinate e io non sapevo nemmeno il ritmo, non sapevo nemmeno esistesse.<br/>
Sollevò la bottiglia dal pavimento e ne mandò giù un lungo sorso. Si asciugò la bocca con la coperta.<br/>
– Cincinnati, Life... e non ho mai sentito una stupida canzone che chiunque conosce, – rise, – e se ne stavano su quel divano tutte insieme. Ci credi che non mi è nemmeno venuto in mente che potevo sedermi con loro? E pensavo di poter interagire con loro! Che mi avrebbero accettato! La cosa buffa è che per un pomeriggio ho creduto davvero che mi volessero.</p><p>No, no, patetica, patetica! Riavvolgere e tornare indietro.</p><p>
  <em>Quale vestito... </em>
  <strong> FORWARD &gt;&gt; </strong><br/>
<em>... conosci quella canzone... </em>
  <strong> &lt;&lt; REWIND </strong><br/>
<em>La vita non è un’intervista, Harmon... </em>
  <strong> STOP.<br/>
PLAY. </strong>
</p><p>– La vita non è un’intervista, Harmon.<br/>
– Non fa differenza per me, sono inadeguata per tutte e due le cose, – sollevò di nuovo la bottiglia.<br/>
– Inadeguata.<br/>
Ci fu una pausa, poi Townes fece uno sbuffo, una risata amara che era già sfumata via nascendo, e continuò.<br/>
– È buffo, sai. È così che ci fai sentire quando ti siedi dall’altra parte della scacchiera e cominci a distruggerci, mossa dopo mossa.<br/>
Beth tirò un lembo della coperta e lo mordicchiò.<br/>
– Stai sorridendo, vero? Ti fa sentire compiaciuta.<br/>
Scrollò una spalla, poi gli disse: – Che posso farci?<br/>
– Nulla, siamo inadeguati accanto a te. È la verità.<br/>
Era inadeguata, avrebbe dovuto accettarlo anche lei e basta.<br/>
– Quando eri all’orfanotrofio, perché hai preferito il seminterrato con il signor Shaibel alle tue compagne?<br/>
Townes non avrebbe potuto dirlo questo, semplicemente perché non lo sapeva, ma Beth decise che se doveva avere una conversazione immaginaria, che almeno lo facesse senza regole. Si stese contro il pavimento e sollevò la coperta sopra di sè, il buio un conforto dentro cui si nascose.<br/>
– Mi annoiavano.<br/>
– Loro lo sanno questo. La gente esclude chi è diverso, – non era più la voce di Townes, assomigliava pericolosamente a sua madre. Sua madre, che imbustava la spesa e ignorava le occhiate della cassiera e dei clienti. Sua madre, che le aveva cucito quello che per lei era il vestito più bello del mondo, ma agli altri importava solo delle due dita di fango sull’orlo.<br/>
– Ma io non lo sono, diversa. Non mi ci sento, mamma.</p><p>
  <em>Il signor Shaibel le porse le mani chiuse, in una avrebbe trovato una pedina bianca, nell’altra una nera.<br/>
È una medaglia a due facce. Non puoi sapere quale capiterà a te.</em>
</p><p><em>Il signor Ganz le aveva porto il bambolotto e lei lo aveva preso e aveva detto grazie, come sapeva si aspettavano da lei. Aveva aspettato di essere sola per buttarlo. </em><br/>
La gente escludeva chi era diverso.</p><p>– Ma io non mi ci sento, diversa.<br/>
<em>Devi lasciar andare.</em><br/>
Beth abbassò il re, sconfitta. Dall’altra parte, la voce di Townes risuonò estremamente dolce: – Dormi bene, Harmon.<br/>
Beth piegò un lembo della coperta sotto la sua testa e chiuse gli occhi.<br/>
– Forse un giorno ci parleremo anche dal vivo, Townes. Forse un giorno ti chiamerò per nome.<br/>
– Ci conto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Di come ogni storia è solo una parte della storia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sembrava lo facessero apposta a sbatterglielo in faccia:</p><p>
  <em>– Nella vita non ci sono solo gli scacchi.<br/>
– Studio medicina, perciò ho praticamente tempo zero.</em>
</p><p>Era come stare al parco e d’improvviso i vecchi compagni di giochi la prendevano di mira buttandole addosso schicchere di fango:<br/>
<em>Noi siamo andati avanti, e tu?</em><br/>
E lei no, ancora infognata, ancora lì dove l’avevano lasciata. A volte, quando la buca che si era scavata con l’alcool e le pasticche era abbastanza profonda, quando la tana l’aveva protetta abbastanza a lungo da averle fatto recuperare le forze, riemergeva dal suo letargo. Si scrollava la terra di dosso e si rimboccava le maniche.<br/>
<em>Sarò migliore.</em> Allora si dava all’arredamento, a comprare una casa persino e, perché no, anche al giardinaggio. Studiava e giocava, analizzava e ritornava più volte sui libri e, alla fine di una lunga giornata, cercava nel calore di quello che aveva costruito lo stesso conforto di una bottiglia di vino, ma non lo trovava. Le piaceva vedersi più come su una china, che risaliva o su cui rotolava giù, ma era di fatto in un cerchio e le sue bottiglie, impilate con cura negli armadietti del bagno e dietro gli sportelli della cucina, erano la sacca di una flebo: per quanto si staccasse, tornava lì a nutrirsi più affamata di prima.</p><p>Beth guardava alle sue giornate come ad un paio di collant. Nelle pubblicità e nelle altre vedeva solo la riga elegante della cucitura dietro e l’effetto velato. Su di sé: le smagliature. Ma non poteva gettarle nella spazzatura e ricominciare da capo, per quanto ci provasse, i buchi si riaprivano sempre.</p><p>Poi, come tanti anni prima, nella sua vita si affacciò Jolene e le bastò una frase sola:<br/>
– Sei la più brava di tutti da così tanto tempo che non sai neanche come sia per tutti noi.</p><p>E questo, pensò Beth, concludeva la storia. Perché, a volte, a guardare una scacchiera troppo da vicino, si perdeva di vista il gioco principale. I suoi fallimenti non erano la sua storia, solo uno dei tanti pezzi che componevano il suo disegno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.	Nella vita non ci sono solo gli scacchi. [Harry Beltik, Episodio 5.]<br/>2.	Studio medicina, perciò ho praticamente tempo zero. [Annette Packer, Episodio 6.]<br/>3.	Sei la più brava di tutti da così tanto tempo che non sai neanche come sia per tutti noi. [Jolene, Episodio 7.]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>